particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Trade unions in Dranland
Trade unions are labour organisations in Dranland that collectively bargain on behalf of their members and engage in industrial action. Of the Dranish workforce of approximately fifty-seven million (as of 3408), twenty-nine percent are union members; approximately twenty-two percent of Dranland's forty-one million private sector workers are unionised. The vast majority of Dranish unions belong to one of the two major union centres, the Dranish Congress for Union Labour (DCUL) and the Dranish Federation of Labour (DFL). Traditionally, trade unions have not played a particularly significant part in Dranish politics. History Trade unions have existed since time immemorial in Dranland, but initially played a very limited role in politics, instead preferring to represent their members in collective bargaining and generally refraining from industrial action. Initially, unions did not co-ordinate, until the founding of the Trade Union Congress (TUC) in 2608. Beginning as a loose association of unions, it became a more centralised and significant organisation over time. In 2840, Dranland suffered a general strike called by the TUC, the only such industrial action in Dranish history. However, despite this massive strike, union power quickly receeded. The right-wing Grand National Party (GNP) government which entered power for an unbroken seventy-year tenure in the 3240s, trade unions were further weakened as political forces. This period would also see the collapse of the TUC in 3261 into the DCUL and DFL. Although they had a brief resurgence after the collapse of that government, the return to power of the GNP would see the further decline of unions. The only union of political significance during this period was the Dranish Teachers' Union, which vigorously campaigned against the privatisation of education. Unions would gain greater power in the early 3400s, with the emergence of two left-wing parties, Green Solidarity (GS) and the Democratic Socialist Party (DSP). These two parties, especially the latter, have strong connections with the union movement and represent union interests in Parliament. However, unions are still politically weak, and rarely call for industrial action, relying upon their Parliamentary allies to push their agenda. It must be noted, however, that the more belligerent DFL is reportedly dissatisfied with having to rely upon GS and the DSP, and is considering more direct participation in national politics. Unions today As stated above, a significant proportion of the Dranish workforce is unionised. Of the workforce of approximately 57,302,000, some twenty-nine percent, or 16,618,000 are unionised. In the private sector 9,029,000 workers out of 41,039,000 (twenty-two percent) are union members. In recent years, the membership of unions has been fairly steady, and has not risen over one-third of the workforce since 3219; nor has it dropped beneath one-quarter since 2973. Geographically, workers in Ulbrach and Elbian are the least likely and second-least likely (respectively) to be union members, while Valdor has by far the most heavily unionised workforce. Those working in the public sector are the most likely to be union members, followed closely by those working in the manufacturing, resource extraction (such as mining) and transportation sectors, as well as those engaged in other forms of manual labour, such as construction workers. On the other hand, those working in the services and professions are less likely to be union members (unless, of course, they are public sector employees). Part-time workers are very rarely union members, with a unionisation rate of under ten percent. Dranland has approximately five hundred officially recognised unions, of which seventy-three have over fifty thousand members. These unions are affiliated with either the DCUL or the DFL. The membership of the former includes approximately one-third of the total unionised workforce, while the latter can boast of the membership of half. The remaining union members are members of non-affiliated unions. The DCUL is often perceived as the more moderate of the two major union centres, and is derided by its opponents, especially left-wingers accusing it of co-operating with the 'bloodsucking' capitalist elite, as DraCULa ('Dra'nish 'C'ongress of 'U'nion 'La'bour). The DFL is the more left-wing and belligerent of the two union centres. According to Dranish law, all employees, both in the private and public sector, are permitted to collectively bargain, but are not obliged to join unions. Strikes are legal, but legislation states that "certain categories of workers regarded as critical to society have to ensure a minimal service" and further prohibits secondary industrial action. Employers are permitted to fire striking workers, but only if the strike is deemed to be unreasonable. Prior to going on strike, unions are required by law to hold a vote; the approval of a majority of voting members is required for a strike to go ahead. Category:Politics of Dranland